


It's not your time to fly angel

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "Oh Angel it isn't your time to fly," Bones cooed, his southern accent peaking in as he knelt beside the younger man.*This story contains self harm, so please do not read if this is a problem for you.*





	It's not your time to fly angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote, please don't read if self harm bothers you.

The room was silent and dark, it wasn't natural and Bones' heart nearly stopped. Something was very wrong, and he hoped Jim was sleeping. He ran to the bathroom, finding Jim curled up on himself with his wrist pressed against his chest staining his shirt with blood.

"Oh Angel it isn't your time to fly," Bones cooed, his southern accent peaking in as he knelt beside the younger man. Jim trembled, the tears continuing to fall from his hazy eyes. He flinched when Bones' hand rested upon his shoulder, his breath caught in his throat and scrambled away from Bones in a bloody mess.  
Leonard cursed to himself, before he slowly crawled after him.

"I'm sorry Darlin' I won't touch you again until you're ready." It scared him to promise such a thing, Jim could be suffering from blood loss by the time that he was ready for help.

"I wasn't meant for this Bones," Jim laughed weakly, and it hurt Bones that much more.

"You weren't, Angel you're meant for the stars, and you're so close." Bones encouraged.

"Bones, they're so far away."

"No Darlin' you're right there with them. I promise,” The southern man reassured. 

Jim’s eyes grew less hazy after the silence, and he simply nodded. Bones took it as permission to help, and he was right. 

Bones carefully gripped his tricorder, running it over Jim’s trembling wrist. The cuts came together, but Jim’s head fell limp on Bones’ shoulder. Blood loss.

In a rush Bones’ had called for the ambulance, and in a swirl of red and blue they rode away. 

Jim woke up in a sterile white room, his lover’s hand holding his own tightly.

“You’ll fly someday angel, but not today.”


End file.
